


Not the Droid You Were Looking For (or Expecting)

by ms_nawilla



Series: Star Wars One Shots and Abandoned WIPS [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Humor, Capt Panaka is a moron, Droids, Gen, Humor, change one thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_nawilla/pseuds/ms_nawilla
Summary: Anakin loves to show off his droids.





	Not the Droid You Were Looking For (or Expecting)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Spoilers in the end notes.
> 
> More of my 2019 Fanfic Rescue project. This is a one shot, because there is no where to go from here. Originally written around the year 2000.
> 
> This was originally posted on theForce.net's Jedi Council boards in response Jemmiah's "Take Two! Alter any scene in the films and change the course of history!" challenge thread.
> 
> https://boards.theforce.net/threads/take-two-alter-any-scene-in-the-films-and-change-the-course-of-history.1294561/
> 
> Most of the responses were hilarious. This was one was an attempt at dark humor.

"Come on!" Anakin cried in his excitement, grabbing Padme's hand. "I'll show you the droid I'm building."  
  
Shmi smiled down at the children as they brushed past. Anakin was a smart boy, very gifted, but he was never going to get that droid to work.  
  
"Isn't he neat?" the boy asked, flicking a switch beneath the droid's chin to activate him. Slowly, lights began to flicker in the heap of wires and parts Anakin was standing in front of.  
  
"He's, uh, wonderful?" Padme supplied, unsure what to say. She stared at the now humming junk pile, trying to figure out what it was supposed to be. She certainly could see recognizable parts in the construction, but she wasn't sure exactly what they were supposed to come together as. It almost looked like--  
  
Padme gasped as the upper portion of the droid reared up and Anakin's face split into a grin.  
  
"He's a destroyer droid. I making him to free Mom."  
  
The droid's half installed eye sensors lit slowly. Some frighteningly familiar parts also lit up in stunning clarity.   
  
"TARGET IDENTIFIED! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"  
  
"Master Jinn!"  
  
BLAM!  
  
"Threepio! That wasn't Watto!"  
  
"Anakin, are you making a mess in there?"  
  
"Uhhhh,"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Major character death.


End file.
